1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a developing apparatus for developing an image on an image bearing member with a developer, and more particularly to a developing apparatus of a mono-component developing type in which a developer carrying member contacts with an image bearing member to thereby effect development with a mono-component developer.
This developing apparatus is preferably used as developing means for an image bearing member such as an electrophotographic photosensitive member or an electrostatic recording dielectric member in a process cartridge or an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer.
2. Related Background Art
For example, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, as a conventional mono-component developing method of developing an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member as a member to be developed (image bearing member with a mono-component developer), use is widely made of (1) a nonmagnetic contact developing method and (2) a magnetic non-contact developing method, as will hereinafter be described.